


hopeless hearts

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a day of rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: For his part, heusedto spend Sunday getting some training in with the Gladiator. But then Keith found out and literally dragged him out of the training deck while lecturing him about how Shiro needed to take better care of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this GORGEOUS fanart](https://shirosredknight.tumblr.com/post/150605603995/yumikoyuki-yeah-i-wouldnt-mind-laying-on-shiros) by yumikoyuki
> 
> cuz 2AM was the time my brain went hey lets write after a whole day of not writing. asshole brain…

Being out in space means keeping track of which day it is is nigh impossible. But because they can track of a weeks cycle, Shiro insists that they have an off day every 6 days.

 

Shiro calls it Sunday, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge call it ‘Sleep-In day’, and Keith calls it the end of the week. Allura and Coran’s name for the day keeps changing - something about planetary alignment to Altea’s three moons and two suns determining which day of the week it is. Apparently Altean weeks are something like ten Earth days, give or take. It's all complicated. Planetary alignment like he said. 

 

Hunk and Pidge spend their off day tinkering on their latest pet project. Presently they’re working to create a helper robot, although what it’s supposed to help with? No one is sure. Lance spends a couple of hours in the kitchen, preparing an elaborate dinner from whatever supplies they’ll have on hand. His version of de-stressing. Allura and Coran take the day to remember, mourn, and honor their people.

 

For his part, he _used_ to spend Sunday getting some training in with the Gladiator. But then Keith found him out and literally dragged him out of the training deck while lecturing him about how Shiro needed to take better care of himself.

 

 _How the tables turn_ , Shiro smiles at the memory, raising his hand to turn the page. His hand returns to its gentle perch on top of Keith’s head resting in his lap. Keith doesn’t stir, breathing deeply as he slumbers on. They’re alone in the lounge, Keith spread across two seats and his arms wrapped loosely around Shiro’s waist. Like a big cuddly cat. Shiro laughs to himself at the comparison, tucking one foot under his thigh.

 

The shift jostles Keith out of his sleep, making him mumble sleepily into Shiro’s stomach.

 

“Sorry,” Shiro apologizes quietly, glancing down at the dark head of hair shifting under his hand.

 

He smiles at the way Keith blinks dazedly up at him before rubbing his sleep away with a hard knuckle, “How long was I out?”

 

Sweeping a few unruly hairs back into place, Shiro answers, “About 60 pages.”

 

“Hnn,” Keith hums, sliding back down to nuzzle Shiro’s body with a sigh. “Anything interesting happen since then?”

 

“The dragon-alien stole the prince away to its kingdom and they’re about to fall in love.”

 

Keith’s right hand sweeps wide arcs on Shiro’s back, making him shiver and turn warm. His left hand remains tight around the taller man’s hips. Strange how secure he feels when Keith’s gripping him in this way.

 

“Read to me?” Keith asks, voice husky and gaze demure.

 

With a soft exhale of a laugh, Shiro grins helplessly down at his lover. He wants to put his book down to trace the shape of Keith’s brow, jaw, lips. Bend down and kiss Keith, turn them around so that Keith’s back was to the sofa, and make out. Strip him bare,  leave biting kisses on his pale skin, and show him but a fraction of his love. Because even the most primal and deepest of connection falls short of getting Shiro's feelings across.

 

But instead he combs his fingers through Keith’s hair with a nod, “Sure.”

 

Shiro reads slowly and carefully, stumbling every so often over the Altean and sometimes just using the closest English word instead. His voice falters when Keith’s hand runs up his back, rising back to its normal cadence when his fingers come to rest against his lower back.

 

“’I have come to love you deeply, Prince Nel,’” Shiro reads, eyes softening at the full page illustration under his thumb. “’For you have shown me that I need not fear who I am. That I can be an agent of good.’ The prince smiled and accepted the dragon’s scaled hand, kissing his cheek. ‘I love you as well. Thank you for helping me realize I can make my own path instead of blindly follow in my fathers footsteps.’”

 

He needs to turn the page to see how the story continues but Shiro pauses for a moment. Stares at the picture of the two lovers inked onto the page. _They look like a couple in love_ , he muses tenderly.

 

His thumb is brushing against the couples boots when Keith suddenly shifts. Shiro blinks in surprise when he feels soft hair brush the underside of his chin and the gentlest pressure being applied on his chest. Glances down in confused wonder to see Keith pulling back from the kiss he just placed over Shiro’s chest.

 

And goes back to nuzzling happily into Shiro’s stomach, eyes closed and cheeks flushed pink. “What was that for?”

 

Keith’s flush deepens at Shiro’s bemused question. His head shake makes some of his hair cover his cheeks, giving him a small degree of cover. “No reason.”

 

 _Why do I have the feeling that’s a lie_ … Shiro muses, staring down at Keith in the hopes it’ll make the other man crack. But Keith keeps his eyes closed, nose pressed against Shiro’s vest.

 

“What happens next?”

 

The soft quest edged with sleep reminds Shiro of the storybook he’d almost forgotten about. With a tiny jerk, he turns the page and goes on reading. Pauses a moment when Keith rubs his forehead against Shiro’s stomach and sighs happily, murmuring something unintelligible (but could be an ‘I love you’ but it’s too soon. Entirely too soon to exchange those words. They've only confessed their feelings to each other two months ago. Had sex five weeks ago. It's just too soon! … Right?).

 

Shiro cups the back of Keith’s head in his hand, sliding his fingers lazily through his unkempt hair, knowing full well it’s something that helps Keith relax and rapidly fall asleep. Sure enough, Keith’s fast asleep again 5 pages later.

 

“Keith?” Shiro asks in the softest of whispers, heart beating rapidly under his skin. The other man sleeps on, ignorant of the loving expression being directed his way and the quick kiss that gets dropped on his hair line. As well as the three precious word confession Shiro shares quietly.

 

 _One day…Soon_. Shiro tells himself, promises himself, face hot enough to rival the sun. _I’ll tell him soon_.


End file.
